Gavyn Vallière-Kyoh
1) Give a description of your character's personality. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or Humble? Anything about your character that might help the Sorting Hat decide. (Don't worry, you can copy this onto your character page later!) (Remember, personality must be at least one paragraph long for the first two characters, two paragraphs long for the third to eighth characters, and three paragraphs long for the ninth to fifteenth!) Gavyn is a hard worker and survivalist. Maybe when he was younger there were better times, but because of the situations he's been put in, in some ways, he's feral. He's somewhat paranoid because he doesn't want to go back, but does care about his family and feels slightly guilty for abandoning them to his father. He tries to cope with it by putting on a carefree show, convincing himself of a fake truth. In his childhood, he found comfort in people watching, so that's how he's been able to learn to interact with other besides his family. He is incredibly patient with his younger siblings, but chides them often playfully when his dad isn't around. He's curious about the world and curious to explore it, which makes him an innate learner. He is intelligent, but it was difficult to show that in a pressured household. He's a nice kid with a troubled life who just needs an opportunity to shine. Gavyn is humble, but partly because of his suffocation of responsibility. He is serious, but again, hides his serious side. He's up for anything, as long as it doesn't seem too sketchy likea plot to take him back to his family. The boy tries to avoid talking about or mentioning his family, home situation, and past. It's almost as if he's living in a fantasy world that he knows cannot last forever. Eventually, he will be found. He is loyal, but realizes he will put himself before anyone else first, as part of his need to survive. Gavyn in't a fa of most things simply because he's never had to time to fully delve into them, besides music, which he used to use to escape. 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Again, you can copy this onto your character page later!) (Remember, history must at least be two paragraphs long for the first two characters, three paragraphs long for the third to eighth character, and four paragraphs long for the ninth to fifteenth character!) What comes first, the chicken or the egg? Is it the situation that makes the person, or the person that makes the situation? Gavyn ponders these questions, even as he sits on top of the world. His life began modestly in the capital of France, His father, holding the name of his village of ancestry, and his mother a pure ethnic korean with pure English nationality, met on a subway ride to their respective places of work. He was a muggle and she a squib, together making five babies to take care of and raise. Gavyn took on most of the responsibilities as the oldest of the five, whether it be babysitting or cleaning. Overall, the family was poor and their parents worked long shifts, so Gavyn worked long hours as the older brother. His first sign of magic was once when he became angry at all the little kids, so much so he silenced them for a day. In the Vallière-Kyoh household, everyday seemed bleaker than the last, eventually leading to a break in all of them. When Gavyn was about seven, his dad lost his job as a construction worker. Having already been an alcoholic, his drinking got worse and worse. He began beating Gavyn’s mother, and Gavyn himself even as he protected his siblings. His mother cried everyday and everynight, his siblings went hungry when neither parent turned up for days. The pressures continued building on the youngsters back, probably the only one of his siblings to have seen the full abuse of his father on his mother. It was a relief when he finally received his letter for Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, which became his real home. At first he thought the school would be the end of his troubles, but thy had only begun. Despite everything his father had done to them, never had he sunk so low as to betray the family. That's why when he saw him with his mistress, he blanked. Vaguely, he recalls some screaming, and the sudden pimples that started blossoming across his dad's mistress' back. The boy ran out of the home and onto the streets, angered and scared. On the one hand, he felt heart broken, but on the other, because his father had seen him, he feared he might actually die. In an effort to survive, he traveled away from Paris to get as far as he could, He had dual citizenship in the United Kingdom. It wasn't until later that he realized he needed a passport, and became stuck. It took two days and begging for scraps for things to finally go right for Gavyn. As he tried for maybe the 20th time to get on the ferry to England without being seen, slightly aided by magic. All in all he nearly died and got lost quite few times, and had it not been for his cell phone, he would've ended up on the other side of France. He was stuck once again, because now he had nothing to do and nowhere to go. Because he had officially emigrated (not so officially), he was added to the list of possible attendees for hogwarts, and received a letter. In addition to that,because he is eleven the trace was able to pick him up, and agents were sent to find the perpetrator, instead finding this lost and clueless soul. While they questioned him about his parents and where he came from, they placed him in Lil Bundles. He was afraid of getting sent back, so after getting some information from the kids there, he stole some money and made his way to the Backpackers Hostel, where he has been waiting for school. Category:Name begins with "G" Category:Speaks French Category:Speaks English Category:Characters Category:Korean Category:French Category:Character Beyond Veil Category:Zany Knave